Volver a verla
by Letguzmn
Summary: "porque esta estrella solo se conforman con volver a verla"
_**Los personajes no son míos si no de Naoko Takeshi, la historia si es de mi imaginación.**_

 _Volverla a verla_

La volvería a verla mi bombón, me siento muy feliz aunque sea unos minutos pero la veré ese es el punto ¿no?

-Recuerda Seiya solo serán dos dias-aclara la princesa de mi planeta.

-Claro yo y mis hermanos estamos agradecidos-digo asiendo una leve reverencia acompañado de mis hermanos.

-Lo sé, vayan que se les hace tarde-dice con una gran sonrisa. Salimos del palacio y nos transformamos.

-Espera Seiya, hermano recuerda que después de esto, no importa que encuentres ni que mires vale-dice Yaten con la mano en mi hombro.

-Claro-digo preparándome para el viaje.

¿Como estará? ya han pasado tres años desde nuestra partida del planeta Tierra. Seguirá igual, habrá cambiado, sonrió para mis adentros, sin importar que, la sigo darme cuenta estamos en la tierra encima de la secundaria de donde antes íbamos a estudiar para serles sinceros no me acuerdo del nombre.

-Ok Seiya ¿Que haremos?-dice Taiki viéndome volteo a verlos.

-Bueno vayan pasen la con quien quieran disfruten este día y mañana la pasamos todos juntos para irnos-planeó los dos asiente.

-Cuidate Seiya, igual para ti Yaten-dice Taiki él es el primero en irse.

-Bueno yo también me iré-dice Yaten comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea, me quedo yo tomo aire.

-Ok vamos Seiya-me ánimo camino comienzo a bajar los escalones sonrió al recordar la vez que mire a Bombón caminando hasta llegar al parque No. 10 me siento en una banca enfrente del barandal del puente miro al cielo, cierro los ojos.

-No como crees-dice una voz que reconozco inmediatamente abro los ojos y la busco.

-Bombón-fue lo único que digo al verla esta enfrente de mi lleva una falda de lona no está tan corta ni tan larga la medida perfecta, una blusa blanca encima una chaqueta de lona, sigue con su abitual peinado.

-¿Seiya? -dice más bien pregunta cuelga deprisa.

-Bueno si soy yo, ya que dudo que encuentres a otro-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta ella me mira para después lanzarse a abrazarme.

-Te he extrañado mucho-dice separándose de mi, me alegra saber eso.

-Yo a ti Bombón-acepto sin soltarla de las manos.

-¿Que dices si caminamos mientras hablamos? -dice felizmente, con ella cualquier cosa haría.

-Claro, vamos-digo soltandola meto mis manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Como te ha ido? -dice rompiendo el hielo.

-Bueno muy bien-miento ya que la estado pasando mal sin ella mi mundo es distinto.

-Oye-me dice parando en seco-Te cortastes el cabello-dice señalando mi cabello, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

-Bueno prácticamente fue un tipo de castigó-digo recordándo ese día...

 **FLASH BACK**

 _-La pelea comienza-anuncia una voz femenina._

 _-Láser de estrella fugaz-ataque el hombre enfrente mía lo esquivo._

 _-Ondas Infernales-invoco lo logro esquivar, corro hasta el dándole un golpe en la mandíbula._

 _-Láser de estrella fugaz-vuelvo a intentarlo._

 _-Tu amor por la Luna es vista por todos-susurra yo frunzo el ceño._

 _-No entiendo-susurro logro esquivar el golpe, pero siento otro en el estómago, caigo al suelo, recibiendo otro._

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Bueno al despertar Yaten y Taiki me dijeron que como buen perdedor me cortará un poco el cabello-explicó ella me mira con esos ojos azules.

-¿Que? -dice cruzándose de brazos-Solo por perder-dice negando con la cabeza.

-Si esas son las leyes-digo recostandome en un árbol.

-No puedo creer, entonces mi cabello estaría como el de Amy-dice alarmada, yo me rio ante su comentario.

-No sos una muy buena contricante-digo comenzando a reír recordándo los días en donde peleamos.

-Bueno entonces eso significa que sos muy fuerte ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa alegre.

-Gracias por el halago Bombón-digo de brazos cruzados, ella niega sonrojada me rio, amo cuando hace ese gesto infantil algo tan bello como ella.

-Solo era un comentario-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si así lo dices-dijo alzando los hombros ella me mira.

-Mejor vamos-dice jalandome seguimos nuestro camino hablando cosas triviales.

-Y ¿Dime Seiya cuando se van-dice mirándome con esos ojos azules tomo aire.

-Bueno-digo mirando el reloj mañana a las seis de la tarde-respondo ella baja la mirada.

-Ah ya veo-dice para después levantar la vista, veces me sorprende su forma de ser tan relajada, tan tranquila como divertida, sin darme cuenta sonrió.

-Bueno hasta mañana-digo con una sonrisa me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla-Bombón-digo en un susurro separándose de ella, la deje enfrente de su casa se despide con un movimiento de la mano.

Sigo caminando a nuestro departamento entro, todo a cambiado de una a otra forma, al fin he llegado entro tomo el elevador subo al último nivel mientras pienso en varias cosas dándome cuanta de algo nunca hablamos de su novio Darien...

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Despierto por la luz de la ventana me acerco a esta mirando que me encuentro en la Tierra no fue un sueño era la realidad, sonrió al saber eso me baño, me dirijo a la cocina me encuentro a mis dos hermanos desayunando.

-Se cae el mundo-dice Yaten mientras Taiki se ríe.

-Deja de tonterías digo molesto por su broma me sirvo un poco de cereal.

-Hoy nos vamos ¿no? -dice Taiki algo ¿Triste? Es raro pero bueno ya nada es normal.

-Bueno si-digo viendo mi jugo de naranja tomo un sorbo.

-Es cierto me tengo que ir-dice Yaten, me sorprende, se levanta y se va, sin antes lavar sus platos.

-Eh es raro no-le digo a Taiki el me mira.

-Ayer estuvo con Mina informa para despues llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-Enserio-le digo incrédulo-Con Mina-repito en un susurro.

-Bueno, sabes Seiya me alegro que ya hayas superado lo de la Boda-dice yo lo sigo con la mirada ¿Boda? ¿Cual Boda?-Me tengo que ir adiós, recuerda a las seis de la tarde, de acuerdo-dice saliendo dejando una duda que ¿Boda?

-Oye-digo siguiéndole en los escalones pero lo pierdo-¿Boda? -vuelvo a repetir,no conozco a nadie que se casará, espera ya se, sonrió al darme cuenta ya se la respuesta o más bien ¿Quien es la novia?

Camino hacia el Living del edificio me acerco.

-Joven Kou-dice la señorita enfrente mia-¿Que desea?-pregunta tomo aire.

-Nos iremos de viaje, de nuevo, quiero que el departamento se venda-digo ella apunta algo para después afirmarlo.

-Esta bien algo más -dice yo niego con la cabeza.

-Gracias-digo dándome la vuelta hacia la sin rumbo realmente no se que sentir, Tristeza, Ira, Alegría, no lo se exactamente.

-Seiya-escucho mi nombre volteó a ver quien es y miro a mi Bombón mejor dicho a Bombón, lleva el pelo suelto y un vestido floreado.

-Bombón Hola-saludó miro su mano derecha efectivamente allí está ese objeto que la une con la otra persona.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

-Paseando-digo caminando a la par de ella.

-Oh ya veo-dice mira al cielo para después mirar el reloj.

-En tres horas te iras ¿no?-dice mirando al suelo, sonrió.

-Bueno, si Bombón en tres horas-digo mirando al cielo.

-Yo... Tengo que decirte algo-dice, adivino que es-Eh vamos al parque-dice agarrándose la mano corriendo hacia allá.

-Claro-digo siguiéndole el paso, tengo que decirle lo que siento, lo haré sin importar nada. La miro es hermosa aunque me gusta más con su peinado pero eso no le quita lo hermosa.

-Ya llegamos-dice agitada se sienta en una de las bancas.

-Pudimos caminar lo sabes verdad-digo sentándose, ella me mira.

-Claro que lo se-dice cruzándose de brazos, yo me rio.

-Porque te ríes-dice parándose molesta-Vamos dime-dice enojada.

-Entonces porque comenzastes ha correr-digo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota-dice caminando esta dispuesta a irse, me levanto en tres pasos estoy cerca la agarró la mano le doy una vuelta para poderla abrazarla.

-Lo soy-susurro para que solo ella lo escuché-Por enamorarme de algo más grande que yo-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Seiya-escucho que me llama, tengo que decirlo.

-Escucha-digo sin soltarla, tengo miedo de perderla-Yo te amo, me gustas-suelto tomo aire-Y no te preocupes, no me digas nada, porque desde que sentí este sentimiento supe que... No era mio, no era mi media naranja, no era nada, pero yo sigo fiel, Bombón, porque cuando uno ama tiene que sufrir por él otro, y se que tu tal vez nunca sentiste más que amistad, lo sé pero no importa por que es más que suficiente que tu estés con el amor de tu vida...

-Seiya yo.. - interrumpe yo muevo negativamente la cabeza.

-No Bombón no te preocupes, por mi yo fui el que me condene, porque este amor no es bilateral si no unilateral, lo que importa es que es que estés bien eso importa, ¿Vale?-digo separándose de ella tragando me el nudo de la garganta bajo la mirada para ver brillar su anillo tomo su mano.-Estoy tranquilo por que el es tu amor, en el mundo aprendí que hay que dejar ir el amor para que ninguno sufra-digo cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos-Porque ese es el amor Serena Chiba, y yo te amo-digo al fin me acerco a ella-Por eso mismo no te pude secuestrar-digo en un susurro, le doy un beso en la frente-Y sin importar nada te seguiré amando por que Bombón tu has sido la única mujer por la cual lloré, desafíe, por la cual podría morir, tu serás mi único amor escúchame Te Amo Serena Chiba sin importar que él sea tu esposo-término.

-Seiya-dice abrazándose este es el adiós y yo lo se.

-Adiós Bombón-digo separándome ella me mira.

-Adiós Seiya-dice dándose la vuelta yo hago lo mismo camino, me limpió una lágrima rebelde, lleguo a la secundaria subo los escalones, sin antes mirar las clase en donde estuve con ella, sigo hasta la azotea en donde me encuentra con Taiki.

-Hola-dice sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

-Hola Taiki-respondo recostando me en la pared.

-Yaten no ha venido-dice yo frunzo el ceño.

-Oh yo que pensé que se había vuelto invisible-digo sarcástica mente.

-Disculpa por arruinar tu pensamiento-dice algo molesto.

-Disculpen la tardanza-dice Yaten entrando yo sonrió.

-Listos para partir-pregunto todos asienten.

-Ok vamos-dice Taiki pero nadie se transforma.

-Ahora no mañana-dice molesto Yaten transformándose todos le seguimos.

¿Quien diría? Que venimos aquí buscando a una princesa, pero nos encontramos con algo más, algo que para ellos los humanos es amor, sin querer tal vez nos aferramos a ese sentimiento, ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el amor es la mejor tortura porque es verdad el amor te consume, te hace dar todo lo tuyo, todo lo que eres, por la otra persona, pero que sucede cuando el amor no es tuyo, si no de otro, eso sí duele más que cualquier otra cosa, pero piensa que si es amor de verdad tienen que dejarlo ir, para que no sufran ninguno, ¿por que aferrarse a ese sentimiento? Por tener el deseo que algún día recibirás algo, tal vez por esa razón y te lo digo yo una estrella que se enamoró de algo más grande y hermoso, porque soñó muy alto sin darse cuenta que el único que sufre será el.

Pero bueno, esta estrella se conforma con tan sólo volver a verla...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

 _ **Aquí esta este Mini Fic ya que será de un solo capítulo.**_

 _ **Que triste ㈶6 enserio me encantó es mi primer onetosh si están leyendo esto es porque lo terminaron de leer gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia mil gracias espero les guste como a mi me encanta escribir feliz día, tarde o noche.**_

 _ **Adiós Mis Queridas Lectoras**_


End file.
